Super Junior - From U
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 너로부터 (From U)right|200px *'Artista:' Super Junior *'Álbum:' Sexy, Free & Single *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización This song is dedicated to the world’s biggest fan club The “ELF”, my girls, my angels. Urin, su nyeon jeon-e cheo-eum manna cheot nun-e sarang-e ppajyeo beoryeottgo Baby, naega eodil gadeun machi geurimja-cheoreom nae gyeot-eseo ittgo saranghanda-neunke ddaeron jeungmyeonhal ge neomu neomu manha apeul ddae-edo naega muneojil ttaedo geunyeomani naege nam-ah ittneun-geol Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji malja Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neo-reul saranghanda Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty ojik neo-ya nareul seontaekhan geon na-ee nunmul kkajido, jakeun miso jjakido.. ani? neoro buteo oneungeoya naega neo-ee sokeul neomu manhi sseokyeoseo beolsseo neulgeo beoryeottdae geureon marhajima amuri bwado naegeun neomankeum-man yeppeun saram jeoldae sesang-e tto eopseo (geureon maldo hajima) I don’t know why you keep staying with me. tto nan nege neomu mojaraseo mianhae geujeo mideobwa. naega naega jal halge Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji malja Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neo-reul saranghanda Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty ojik neo-ya nareul seontaekhan geon na-ee nunmul kkajido, jakeun miso jjakido.. ani? neoro buteo oneungeoya neobakk-e eopdan mari neomu ppeonhae boyeo-do eotteohge nae ma-eum-eul boyeo jugettni uri ssa-ul ttaedo ittgo miwo jukkettda ne gaseum-eun imi algo ittjanhi neorang na duri jo-eun geotman gachi bogo gachi meokgo jeulgyeo deutgo ulgo utgo areumdapkiman haettdeon naldeul naega muneojiji anhge mideojugo gyeoteul jikyeojwoseo gomapda jeongmal gomawo Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji malja Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neo-reul saranghanda Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty ojik neo-ya nareul seontaekhan geon na-ee nunmul kkajido, jakeun miso jjakido.. ani? neoro buteo oneungeoya Neul gomapgo saranghanda 'Español' Esta canción esta dedicada al club de fans más grande del mundo ELF, Mis niñas, mis ángeles Nos conocimos hace años y desde ese mismo instante me enamoré Baby, A donde quiera que vaya como una sombra tu estas ahí Son muchas las cosas que dan prueba de este amor Cuando me enfermo o me caigo, Ella ha sido la única que ha permanecido a mi lado Nena nena nena nena nosotros nunca nos podremos separar Oh mi nena nena nena nena nena yo te amo de verdad, Nenita, Nenita, Nenita, Nenita, nenita mi única elegida eres tu Todas mis lagrimas, todas mis sonrisas ¿sabes? Son todas por ti Que te has envejecido por las preocupaciones que te he hecho pasar Por favor no digas eso Para mi, no hay nadie en este mundo más bello que tú Tampoco digas eso No se porque tu puedes continuar conmigo Lo siento no soy lo suficiente para ti Pero confía en mí daré lo mejor de mí Nena nena nena nena nosotros nunca nos podremos separar Oh mi nena nena nena nena nenayo te amo de verdad, Nenita, Nenita, Nenita, Nenita, nenita mi única elegida eres tu Todas mis lagrimas, todas mis sonrisas ¿sabes? Son todas por ti Si las palabras “no hay nadie como tu” suenan tan comunes, como hago para mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos? A pesar de que peleamos, a veces decimos que nos odiamos a muerte ¿a estas alturas tu corazón no lo sabe? Todos eso días de hermosas cosas, viéndonos solo las cosas buenas de nosotros, comiendo juntos, divirtiéndonos juntos, llorando juntos y riendo juntos gracias por creer en mi en que no fallare y por permanecer a mi lado, realmente gracias Nena nena nena nena nosotros nunca nos podremos separar Oh mi nena nena nena nena nenayo te amo de verdad, Nenita, Nenita, Nenita, Nenita, nenita mi única elegida eres tu Todas mis lagrimas, todas mis sonrisas ¿sabes? Son todas por ti Muchas gracias te amo 'Hangul' This song is dedicated to the world’s biggest fan club The “ELF”, my girls, my angels. 우린, 수 년 전에 처음 만나 첫 눈에 사랑에 빠져버렸고 Baby, 내가 어딜 가든 마치 그림자처럼 내 곁에 서 있고 사랑한다는 게 때론 증명할 게 너무 너무 많아 아플 때에도 내가 무너질 때도 그녀만이 내게 남아 있는걸 Baby baby baby baby baby 우리 절대 헤어지지 말자 Oh my lady lady lady lady lady 내가 정말 너를 사랑한다 Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty 오직 너야 나를 선택한 건 나의 눈물까지도, 작은 미소까지도.. 아니? 너로부터 오는거야 내가 너의 속을 너무 많이 썩여서 벌써 늙어 버렸대 그런 말 하지마 아무리 봐도 내겐 너만큼만 예쁜 사람 절대 세상에 또 없어 (그런 말도 하지마) I don’t know why you keep staying with me. 또 난 네게 너무 모자라서 미안해 그저 믿어봐. 내가 내가 잘할게 Baby baby baby baby baby 우리 절대 헤어지지 말자 Oh my lady lady lady lady lady 내가 정말 너를 사랑한다 Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty 오직 너야 나를 선택한 건 나의 눈물까지도, 작은 미소까지도.. 아니? 너로부터 오는거야 너밖에 없단 말이 너무 뻔해 보여도 어떻게 내 마음을 보여 주겠니 우리 싸울 때도 있고 미워죽겠다 말해도 네 가슴은 이미 알고 있잖니 너랑 나 둘이 좋은 것만 같이 보고 같이 먹고 같이 즐겨 듣고 울고 웃고 아름답기만 했던 날들 내가 무너지지 않게 믿어주고 곁을 지켜줘서 고맙다 정말 고마워 Baby baby baby baby baby 우리 절대 헤어지지 말자 Oh my lady lady lady lady lady 내가 정말 너를 사랑한다 Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty 오직 너야 나를 선택한 건 나의 눈물까지도, 작은 미소까지도.. 아니? 너로부터 오는거야 늘 고맙고 사랑한다 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop